


Angel

by YourQueenHasArrived



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Burlesque, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Romance, i'll add more later on bear with me, sub bucky, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourQueenHasArrived/pseuds/YourQueenHasArrived
Summary: You are a local burlesque dancer that has caught Bucky’s eye. With Tony as a wingman and philanthropist, he finally gets to see you up close and off stage.





	1. Meet and Greet

**Author's Note:**

> hey y’all, i’m like. really excited for this story. i will try to update every week and since i’m so excited i might update more than once occasionally.

**Bucky’s POV**

 

Bucky Barnes was glad to be out of the 40s and out of control, but some classic things he just couldn’t resist. Bucky remembers finding a cabaret after a long night and slipping in. He enjoyed seeing all the different types of performers with a drink by his side, but he quickly decided his favorite nights were those where a burlesque dancer graced the stage. This was exactly why he was glad certain things from that era were coming back to the present. 

Bucky has just been walking around New York, in disguise, enjoying his freedom when he noticed a sign for a cabaret night coming up at one of the local clubs this weekend. His eyes immediately darted to “burlesque performers” in the red, enticing letters. Bucky made sure he cleared his plans for that date. 

••••••

He walked into the underground and dark club that Saturday, feeling at home with the clinking of glasses and classy chatter. He had a quick flashback to introducing one of these to Steve. That thought made him chuckle. 

Bucky found a good spot in the center, drink in hand. He smirked when he noticed the menu of the night consisted of nothing but aphrodisiacs. Bucky really felt at home now. 

The band playing suddenly died down, along with the lights. Everyone took this as a sign to stop their chatter and get settled. The first performers name was announced, (First) (Last). The lights came back, a little dimmer than before, and the band slowly rolled into the sultry song ahead while the curtain opened, seeming to also try to tease. A woman with (color) hair and red lipstick covered lips stood on stage, her back to the audience but her face turned with a smirk. Bucky settled into his seat. She was dressed in a form fitting, sparkly royal blue dressed. Her cinched waist gave a hint of the corset below. Her hair stood in an elegant bun with sparkling pins holding it in place. She turned around to give the audience the front view of her figure with the crescendo of the trumpet player. Bucky inhales slightly at the sight of her. She was beautiful. (Name) made eye contact with Bucky, and he swore she winked. 

The performer continued her set, moving to the music, sauntering around stage. First, she slowly slid off her left satin glove, the last stitch coming off only with a rise in the music. The right one seemed to come off even more tauntingly slow, the drums building up the anticipation. She twirled around and moved her hips slowly around the stage. Her back turned to the audience as she unzipped the first fourth of her zipper. She whipped back around, giving a teasing smile at her antics and continued to move her arms gracefully, but equally sexy. The next fourth of her zipper came down. She turned to the audience and leaned forward, and just as they thought her dress would slip to reveal her, the fans covered her. When they pulled away, she was instead satin cream corset and garter belt, white socks under her heels. Her bun had cascaded down into (color) curls and waves. As she turned the audience caught a glimpse of the small angel wings on her back. This caused a small chuckle from the audience. 

With each slide of notes from the trombones, a piece of her garter belt become detached. She twirled as if to enforce the fact that nothing was holding her socks up. (Name) bent down tantalizingly slow and unhooked her heel, handing it off the helper. Her unheeled leg did a rond de jambe, then she bent down and took the other off. Bucky became increasingly jealous of the helpers. 

••••••

By the time the bra was off and the tassels were out, Bucky had already had a handful of the menu snacks, and boy were they kicking in. He had never been so invested in a performer before, but something about the glint in her eye made him want to know more. She was a damn good performer, he thought. 

She ended her performance sitting sideways with her legs crossed on a clear chair, sporting a knowing smile. The lights dimmed and the curtain closed. When the lights returned, Bucky decided he had no other reason to watch any others. He had found his weekend plans. 

••••••

Bucky continued to return every Saturday he could, and even the days she by chance had a weekday performance. Every time he swore on that damn wink.  
Steve and Tony began regarding his nights out as “dates” and (Name) as his girlfriend. Bucky could only wish. 

One night, Tony and Steve decided they wanted to join Bucky on one of his “dates”. Although he felt slightly defensive and protective over (Name), he figured Tony’s philanthropism and reputation wouldn’t hurt her and this brought back some good memories for Steve and him. 

After her show, Bucky looked to his friends to see their reaction. “Welp, I can see why you like her so much. I was hooked the entire time,” Tony spoke. Steve had a grin on his face and nodded. “Nothing like the girls from when we were younger. Those were sexy, but she is alluring,” Steve added. Bucky felt proud for (Name), as he knew her performance would surpass any feeling of satisfaction. “I think you’ve dated her long enough for your parents to meet her. What do you say, Steve?” Tony said. Bucky’s eyes widened. “No, thank you. It’s kind of creepy to approach performers in their workplace if we’re not standing outside the theatre doors of Broadway,” Bucky replied. Tony processed this, and accepted it when Steve gave him a look of agreement. “Alright, then we won’t.” Tony stood. Bucky felt relieved an a little disappointed. While he was dying to find out more about the fire behind her eyes, he understood his place. Part of him was hoping Tony would have gone for it anyway. 

The next Saturday, Tony had planned a party for friends, business partners, and any other people Tony enjoyed in his company. Bucky had to get back in the good eye of the public, so attending was mandatory. This made him slightly vexed as he got ready. (Name) always made him consider whether he should listen to the devil or the angel on his shoulder, and he hadn’t even met her formally. He was then reminded of her little wings that first night. Bucky shook the feeling it gave him and continued to the ball room. 

Steve had tried to bring Bucky out to meet others, and it worked slightly. Bucky only wouldn’t really connect with any woman around his age. Steve chuckled at this and asked if (Name) had told him he couldn’t talk to any other woman. Bucky almost gave him the finger, but instead settled with an eye roll with a hard to conceal smile. His eyes stopped on a familiar face, and Bucky stopped like a deer in headlights. Steve followed his gaze and smiled. “Speak of the devil,” he replied. No, Bucky thought, speak of the angel. (Name) looked up, smiled, and winked. Bucky almost fell to the floor. Her dress was wine colored, and form fitting, almost as form fitting as her outfits during her performances. Bucky wondered if she had a corset underneath. The devil on his shoulder told him he could find out if the dress came off. Bucky agreed.

(Name) quickly ended her conversation with the gentleman and made her way to Bucky with a smile. He tried to shake himself free of her bond but only rattled the shackles. “Well, if I had known a friend of Tony Stark’s was attending my shows every weekend I might’ve given you the VIP treatment,” she said. Bucky’s idea of the VIP treatment cake from the gutters of his mind. He shook this and smiled. “Really? Wasn’t aware there was one. If I could enjoy your performances any more than I already do, I would have by now,” He replied. She giggled. “I’ll make sure you get a front row seat, right in the middle, next time,” She said and took a sip of her drink. Bucky watched her lips around the rim and licked his. Mesmerizing. “I would like that,” he replied. 

Suddenly, Bucky felt someone clap his shoulder. “I see you two have found each other. (Name), this is James Buchanan Barnes,” Tony said. Bucky felt like a child not introducing himself first before he considered flirting with (Name). He reached out his hand, which she took. “Pleasure to meet you, James.” She squeezed his hand. “‘Bucky”’s fine with me. The pleasure is all mine.” He considered raising her hand for a kiss, but her nervousness got the best of him. “I’ve been talking to (Name) lately about taking her out of that little club in New York and sending her to do some shows in Paris,” Tony explained. (Name)’s face reddened and she looked down. “Don’t be modest, (Nickname). You’re too good to get stuck here,” Tony teased and squeezed her shoulder. Bucky picked up on her nickname with a twitch. “Thank you, Tony,” she replied. They’re on a first name basis, Bucky thought, irritated. “Don’t thank me. Thank this handsome guy of here.” Tony gestured to Bucky. “He’s the one that brought us there.”

“Well, thank you. I don’t know if I can ever convey my appreciation,” (Name) said. “You can,” Tony interjected, “How about a dance?” Bucky perked up a bit and said, “I think that would do just the thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i almost wrote/choreographed an entire performance but I am 1) lazy and 2) keeping my talents a secret for when i become a burlesque dancer (haha).


	2. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky finally meet. He gets a taste of what you are offstage, and it only leads him to wanting more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so like as much as i would love to post weekly i’m a loser and i haven’t written in FOREVER. it’s tking me a while to get back into the flow of how i write so it might take a while before the gears start turning. I noticed the firs chapter was very flat and it made me a lil upsetting spaghetti so like. bear with me. lol.

Your POV

Bucky took your hand in his, placed his hand on the small of your back, fingers sending shivers down your spine as they touched the exposed skin. You gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling a rise of heat in your cheeks. Bucky’s shining eyes watched your movements with a pinch of something you couldn’t quite place. You smiled softly. “I truly don’t know how to thank you enough, Bucky. I thought I’d be here in New York for at least five more years before I could ever dream of going to Paris. To be truly honest, I didn’t even know if it was worth doing burlesque that long. It’s more of a hobby– not that I don’t have a passion, but passion doesn’t pay the bills,” you rambled. You could perform in front of men and have them wrapped around your finger, but Bucky Barnes was a whole other story. His gentle, but calloused and metal tips brushed against your skin as you waltzed around the ballroom floor, sending more sparks through your body. Bucky smiled at you. “Don’t sweat it, doll. You deserve this. Tony knows his stuff, and I guarantee if he’s going to such lengths to get the whole world to see you, he sees something good,” he replied. Your heart fluttered at the term “doll”. You became hyperaware of Bucky’s body. The smirk on his face and the glint in his eyes left you wanting to know more about him. You knew what the press said, but the man in front of you was definitely more than just a rouge hero. Bucky kept complimenting you on how mesmerizing you were, but you wondered if this man had ever looked in the mirror. His voice snapped you out of your thoughts. “Of course,” he began, “It’ll he a bit of a shame not to have you so close anymore.” 

“Well, you can always make a trip out of it. I’m sure it’s more exciting in Paris than it is in New York,” you replied, a grin spreading over your face. He chuckled, “Any city is exciting enough with you in it.” You managed a “Thank you.” with a girlish giggle. Your heart fluttered again, and you cursed it. You’d winked at this man for months now, seeing evidence of the hold you had on him, and now your sense of control you always had over your audience was melting along with you. Bucky leaned in to whisper in your ear, “You know even without all the get up and performance, you are still one of the most captivating woman in this room– or that I’ve ever seen, for that matter.” 

“And you happen to be one of the most charming men I’ve ever met. I’m flattered,” you said. He stayed like that, leaned into you. You could feel the heat emanating from him. “I’m sure you have men flocking to you right and left,” he chuckled lowly into your ear. Shivers.

“True, but you’re the only one I’ve given time to so far. I don’t doubt that it’s the same for you with all the girls Tony invites to these parties,” you said with a giggle.

“And yet, like I said before, you’re the only one I see worth giving my talent on the dance floor.”

“Makes me wonder where your other talents lay, Mr. Barnes,” you teased. You could feel Bucky’s entire flow come to a halt. You grinned slightly. The reigns of this ride were back in your hands, the controls were at your finger tips, just how you liked it. He pulled back to look at you with a smirk, “Ask nicely and I might show you. Also, I thought I told you to call me Bucky.” 

“I never ask nicely,” you began, then this time leaned in to whisper into his ear, “I take what I want.” 

You could feel the heat now emitting from his face and couldn’t help but giggle. Stage or not, you were a performer, one that could hold the attention in the room for as long as she liked. As charming as Bucky was, you wanted to keep him just where he was. You figured you’d let him explore his boundaries later, keep him on his toes. “Would you look at the time,” you mused, “I have a rehearsal early tomorrow for my next act. I should get going. I can expect to see you there, correct?” 

Bucky nodded, attempting to shake himself of this trance you held him in. Cute. “Good. This time, I’ll make sure you get the VIP treatment,” you whispered sultrily. Slowly, you peeled back from him, making sure your fingertips dragged along his body as subtly as possible. Finally, Bucky snapped out of it. He smiled hungrily. “I don’t know if I’m ready to say goodbye yet, doll. Also, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t escort your to your car, open doors for you, and such?” He said, holding out his arm for you. You thought for a second, then decided you’d given him enough blue balls for the night. Also, this gave way for more fun. You took his arm.

Once at your car, Bucky waited for you to unlock the door before opening it. Before you could slip in, he had an arm against the rim, blocking you from entering. He looked at your innocently. “It was truly a pleasure speaking with you,” he said, eyes sparkled, then you saw the flames licking at the dreamy blue. “Likewise. I hope I’m as nice to talk to as I am to watch,” you replied. He chuckled and said, “I’m sure it’s gonna get better each and every time.” You caught him watching your lips, and you watched his as he licked them.

Then, just when you saw he thought he had the upper hand with you almost pinned up against your own car, about to go on for the kill, you leaned in and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be looking forward to it,” you said. He lifted his hand to touch the red mark you left, and you used the chance to slip into the seat. Bucky’s eyes were wide and slightly spaced out as he closed the door for you. You rolled down the window. “See you soon, Mr. Barnes.” With that, you rode away, taking pride in seeing him standing there, hand gingerly touching his own cheek. You laughed as you wondered what your own fingers would do.


	3. Fulfill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky finally gets that VIP treatment you were speaking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two posts in like,,, two days? to be honest i have no idea where this came from. i wrote this in one sitting and towards the end i was like "what just came over me?" anyway enjoy this smut.

Just as he said and just like you had hoped, Bucky was at your next performance. You’d given him the VIP treatment as promised, front row and smack dab in the center. Your new act revolved around leather and rock, and you credited this idea to your creativeness, but part of you knew you had crafted this one specifically as a “Get to Know Me” for Bucky. 

Your outfit consisted of a tight, red polka dotted dress, a bit of your black, leather corset peaking out from underneath— very rockabilly. You decided you’d give a little pin-up to Bucky, some Rosie the Riveter gone dominatrix. As you waited behind the curtain, you felt your nerves pop in from a place you weren’t familiar with. You’d performed in front of this man and other crowds millions of times, it wasn’t any different. So where were these butterflies coming from? The lights dimmed at you shook your head. It was show time. 

The curtain opened and you made your way towards the front of the stage, building the anticipation. The room was still dark, only the clacking of your pumps filling the space. You giggled devilishly, a sound that reverted through the walls. A blue light from above faded in, revealing only your silhouette. It illuminated your figure just enough to where the audience could see you raise your arm and with a snap— the lights were on. You began your usual antics, slithering your way around the stage, teasing them with the prospect of your revealed body. You slowly slid down the leather jacket, your shoulders moving only with the beat of the drums. As you whipped around to grab the jacket before to hit the ground, you made eye contact with Bucky and winked with a smile that could mean a million things, but nothing innocent. He only smirked back. The jacket was thrown to the side with a bit of flare. Next were the biker gloves. These, you unbuttoned with your teeth, plucking them off with a force that meant business. Your dress was revealed, earning hoots and whistles, your fuel to whatever fire lead you to this stage. 

With more moves and guaranteed pizzaz, you were soon left in only the leather corset, a studded bra, and fishnets. You sat atop your prop motorcycle and swung your dress around in the air just once before it flew away somewhere offstage. This part you had been anticipating for the sake of the audience. Rising onto the seat of the stationary bike, you plucked open the corset, button by button. This piece you laid on the hands bars. You slowly spun around, giving a full view of what was left, and as you turned to the back, black feathered fans covered the view of you from head to toe. The only initial idea the audience received of your bareness was when you flung the studded piece into the audience, for Bucky. The fans disappeared and you emerged with tassels. For these last moments, you stood atop the handles bars, shimmying your way to the cheers and whistles— all while keeping your balance. You jumped down with grace, and found your place sitting on the bars with the last slide of the brass. A blackout occurred and the audience erupted into cheers. You couldn’t help but smile and imagine you were in Paris- finally on your way to fame. This trance was broken by the stage manager and set crew moving your pieces for the next performer. 

#####

After your performance, you sat in your dressing room, removing the pins from your hair and brushing the tangles out. You had tweaked what VIP meant just for Bucky and included a visit to your dressing room— to chat, of course. You could hardly contain your excitement and the giddy jump that occurred when a knock was heard at your door. “Who is it?” you called out in a sing-song voice. A familiar chuckle could be heard through the door. “It’s Bucky, your VIP for the night,” the voice replied, an obvious smile on his lips. “Come in,” you replied, only after making sure you looked as effortlessly beautiful as possible. Bucky opened the door, peeking in with a smile. “Close the door behind you, please, “ you said, eyeing the man in your doorway with a grin that refused to leave you to your nonchalant behavior. 

Bucky observed your space quietly, taking in the many colors and sparkles and lights. “For the record, as long as you’re in this building, you’re my VIP, not just for tonight,” you said, then gestured to the sofa beside your vanity. “Noted,” he replied, maintaining his smile. He made his way towards the couch, stopping at your dressing rack. He looked at you for protest, and you made gesture for him to continue. You turned in your seat and continued to remove the remnants of the night, starting with your layers of lashes. From the reflection of your mirror you saw Bucky pluck a costume out. “This was the first act of yours I saw,” he said, holding your angel corset. You smiled. “That one was definitely a fan favorite,” you said with a smile, reminiscing on the praise of your coworkers and managers. “I can definitely agree with that,” he chuckled and replaced it on the rack. Bucky sat on your couch and stared at you. At first, you tried to pretend as if you hadn’t noticed. You felt his eyes skim over your robe-clad body and go up to you hair bulled back with a dramatic silk bow. “See anything you like?” you joked, half wanting him to tell you exactly what he liked. Bucked chuckled lowly and leaned forward. “I see everything I like,” he responded. You let out a giggle and turned to look at him. You were met with hungry eyes. “Remember how you said you take what you want?” Bucky began, holding you in his gaze. You nodded quietly. “I believe I’m the same way.”

“And what is it you want, Mr. Barnes?” you retorted, that devilish smile taking over your face again. “One: You to stop calling me that. Two: You,” he said simply. “Prove it… Mr. Barnes,” you replied innocently, ignoring his request. That fire you saw in his eyes at Tony’s party returned, only this time in full force. In no time, Bucky closed the gap between you, grabbing your face in his hands— delicate, but demanding— and brought you up to meet his lips. The cool touch of his metal hands didn’t even come close to matching the heat radiating off of your body. He didn’t care about the red lipstick, you could tell that much, You responded accordingly, bringing your hands up to grab him by the front of his coat, pulling him roughly towards you. You felt him smile against your lips slightly, and you knew that your little power game had begun. Bucky tried to turn you to get you up against the wall, but you two were much closer to the couch. You pulled away suddenly and used his surprise to back him up into the soft, velvet cushions. He fell back and took a seat. You soon took yours, straddling his lap. Bucky stared at your with lust-filled eyes, not even anticipating the next move. You pulled him by his collar into another needy, hard kiss. Bucky let you slip your tongue past his laps, only to grab the back of your head and push back with his. He tugged slightly at your hair. You moaned slightly at the force and the feeling of his tongue against yours. You cursed yourself internally. Bucky pulled back with a knowing grin. “Excited, are we?” He asked, and you narrowed your eyes at him. “Less talking, more proving you want me,” you said, leaning in to capture his lips again. Bucky stopped you, taking your chin into his metal hand. “Demanding, too, I see,” he said, studying your face. You smirked and retorted, “There’s a lot more where that came from.”

“Don’t worry, doll, I’ll have your demands met. They might even turn into begging if I’m lucky,” he said. His words sent shivers down your spine. You loved being in control, but you also loved a challenge. Part of you was in love with the idea of being made submissive, the other part wanted to make others submit. Your perfect partner would give you the best of both worlds. You decided you wanted one last try at taking control. “We’ll see who starts begging,” you said and rolled your hips into his. Bucky’s mouth fell into a small ‘o’ at the sudden friction. You smiled at rolled them once again, relishing in how Bucky’s hand dropped to take their place at your waist. He tried to get you to press down harder. “Excited, are we?” you mocked. Bucky looked up at you, his eyes screaming submission. A grin similar to the Grinch’s speed across your lips. “As gorgeous as you look right now, I’m not very keen on having my way with you in my thin-walled dressing room, not with the sounds I’m dying to pull out of you,” you began, “Let’s continue in another place?” Bucky’s face lit up and he nodded, furiously. 

#####

As soon as you entered your apartment, you whisked Bucky into your bedroom. Not giving him a chance to regain dominance, you immediately pushed him onto the bed. Bucky let you climb on top of him, only lifting himself to pull you into a kiss. You obliged, taking his hands into yours and stretching them above his head. He smiled against your lips, and continued to smile even as you pulled away. You went about removing Bucky’s clothes, leaving his underwear on for later teasing. You traced one fingernail down his torso, following the toned lines, only stopping at the end of his happy trail. Your hands spread themselves across his his shoulders, to his neck, and you leaned down to kiss him sweetly— or so he thought. While he was revealing in the soft nature, one of your hands sneaked down to palm an arising part of him through his underwear. Bucky pushed himself up, pulling you closer to him by your hips. You both moaned against each others lips at the movement. “Please, doll,” he whispered. Your hand slipped past the fabric and you took ahold of him in your hand. Bucky hissed at the contact. While still in his lap, you began to move your hand up and down, but kept the pressure light enough to elicit more pleads from the super soldier beneath you. You watched him carefully, taking note of his reactions at each of your different touches. You could tell he was dying for you to go faster, hold him a little harder, but his hands stayed on your hips, clawing slightly at your skin. Your pace quickened slightly and you applied more pressure to your movements. Bucky’s head fell from your face to your neck. Without warning, you removed yourself rom his lap and lowered yourself to the floor at the edge of the bed. You tugged at Bucky’s legs, pulling his underwear off and him to follow you. Looking up at him, you licked one slow strip from the base to the tip, allowing your tongue to linger at the top. Bucky watched you with his mouth parted, panting. You took only the tip of him into your mouth, sucking slightly. You swirled your tongue around, relishing in the moan that came from his mouth. You then kissed from the top to the base, rising again to meet Bucky’s face. With Bucky watching your every move, you wiped a bit of precum from the bottom of your lip and sucked the finger clean. You swore he almost fainted. Deciding you’d teased the poor man enough for the past couple of months, you removed every piece of clothing from your body, but still just as graceful, sultrily, and slow as you would on stage. Bucky watched silently as you placed yourself back on his lap. He drank in every inch, mark, scar, and curve on your body, running his hands up and down your skin. You pulled him in for a kiss, sighing contently as he groped one of your breasts. He ran his thumbs against your nipples lightly, seeming to test your reaction just as you did him. His metal hand found its way down to you clit, pressing slightly against your already wet skin. He then moved his thumb in circles. You parted from his lips to let out a breathy moan. You grabbed his hand and shooed it away. Catching Bucky’s gaze, you lifted and then lowered yourself onto him, both of you sighing in pure pleasure. You moved your hips against his, burying your face in his neck and peppering kisses and love bites against the delicate flesh. Two pairs of moans filled your room, along with the sound of skin on skin. You pushed Bucky back, keeping your hands on his shoulders for leverage. He placed his hands on your back side, gripping tightly against them. Your movements switched to a faster pace. Bucky began moving his hips to match your speed, his eyes locked on where your skin met his. Waves of pleasure coarsed through both of your bodies. Soon, A familiar feeling began to pool in your lower bodies, rendering your mind foggy and movements less consistent. Bucky took notice and began using his grip of your sides to guide you though the motions. Bucky moaned your name, pairing it with curses and pleads and the most delicious noises you’d ever heard. Your pleasure overwhelmed you to the point in which you knew you were extremely close. Your looked up at Bucky and you both locked eyes. “Don’t look away,” you commanded and took control of the pacing again. This only brought you closer to the edge and soon you tumbled over, Bucky’s name leaving your lips. The feeling and the sight of you coming while looking him in the eyes was enough to bring Bucky to his edge, cursing and digging his nails into your skin. You both rode out your orgasms together, panting and mewling at the overwhelming contact. 

Finally, you pulled yourself off of Bucky, and tumbled to the side of him. “Are you that good at everything?” He asked with a smile. “You only got a small taste of my world-class blowjobs. You don’t know what good is yet,” you replied, matching his grin. “I hope to get a taste of something else soon enough,” he said before pulling you in for a kiss. You wished this hadn’t been a performance night, or else you would have definitely gone for another round. Instead, you pulled Bucky to the head of the bed and practically tucked him in. Then, you rolled out of bed to go clean off and pee (no STI’s for this future Dita Von Teese). 

When you came back, Bucky was asleep, out cold. You didn’t blame him, you had teased him enough for the night. He was probably overwhelmed, the poor man. There was a lot of blood-rushing a lot of places for him today. A small smile came to play upon your lips. You couldn’t remember the last time you actually wanted a man to stay after a night of fun. A thought popped into your head and part of you accepted it immediately: You wanted to Bucky to stay after a lot of nights of fun.


End file.
